This section introduces information that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background for facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. Such background may include a discussion of “related” art.
Ethylene copolymers, such as superhexene linear low density polyethylenes (LLDPE), have many commercial and industrial uses, including packaging applications. Currently, superhexene LLDPE films are made using catalysts and methods in the literature, such as those disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,745. When superhexene LLDPE films are made with the catalyst disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,745 and a trimethylaluminum co-catalyst, the resulting product exhibits an inverse dependence of film impact on base resin density. As the density decreases, the film impact performance improves.
Maximizing this improvement in performance as the density decreases would be useful in a number of applications. Therefore, ethylene alpha-olefin copolymers, including superhexene LLDPE resins, having an improved balance of impact versus density may be suitable for a number of applications.